vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc (Final Fantasy III)
Summary Arc is one of the main protagonists from the 3D remake of Final Fantasy III. He is a Warrior of Light. Though he has no set Job class, he is portrayed as a Black Mage in the opening FMV. Arc is described by Doga and Unei as the light of kindness, made clear when the party meets Alus Restor in war-torn Saronia. Arc can relate to the young prince, as he himself initially lacked self-confidence and believed himself to be cowardly. What Arc lacks in strength, he makes up for in intelligence. In the opening FMV, Arc is depicted as a Black Mage, reflecting his intelligence. Despite his shyness, Arc is noble and helps those in need. Being a victim of bullying, Arc initially suffers from low self-esteem. He looks up to his childhood friend Luneth as a role model, and admires his outgoing and optimistic qualities that he feels he himself is lacking. He is grateful to Luneth for defending him when he was being harassed, and for always trying to encourage him. Yet, Arc regrets becoming Luneth's "burden" and flees from him after the boy returns to Ur as a Warrior of Light. Arc is determined to grow strong on his own so Luneth wouldn't feel obligated to protect him anymore. Arc is Luneth's childhood friend, both raised by Topapa and Nina. When rumors of ghosts in Kazus reach Ur, Arc tries to argue with a group of children, saying ghosts do not exist, but they belittle him. When Luneth arrives after encountering the Wind Crystal, Arc is too ashamed to speak to him and flees. He decides to go to Kazus to prove he's not a coward. Although he reaches the town safely, the sight of the people affected by the Djinn's curse frightens him. When Luneth follows, Arc asks to accompany him. He is chosen as a Warrior of the Light after defeating the Djinn with Luneth, Refia, and Ingus and remains with the party afterward. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At Least High 6-A | 2-C Name: Arc Origin: Final Fantasy III Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can force his foes to target him and lower their guard and can inflict confussion), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around himself), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate atoms to trigger spontaneous fusion explosions through the Flare spell), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Death), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks with Reflect), Sleep Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (Drain and Tornado), Summoning, Water Manipulation (with Leviathan and Geomancy), Martial Arts mastery, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation, Size Manipulation (Mini), Power Nullification (Dark Swords negate duplication). Can nullify enemy status buffs and prevent them from casting verbal magic) Resistance to Existence Erasure (can enter the World of Darkness, whose darkness threatened to erase the world), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Transmutation, and Petrification, Can damage nonexistent beings, Can cause extra damage to undead with the Wightslayer Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Bahamut) | Low Multiverse level (Equal to the Warriors of Darkness, who were powerful enough to weaken the Cloud of Darkness a significant extent) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Bahamut, a being that can cover hundreds of kilometers in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Infinite (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness, who was born in a timeless dimension, should be equal to the Warriors of Darkness) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far superior to Goldor who lugged a large gold chain in size to the airship, Enterprise across the eastmost continent) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal (Equal to the Warriors of Darkness, who were powerful enough to weaken the Cloud of Darkness a significant extent with kamikaze physical attacks) Durability: ''' '''Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Barely survived, if not fatally wounded by, the Cloud of Darkness' full powered Particle Beam) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with weapons, likely Tens of meters with magic and summons. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant with mastery over numerous job classes. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Abilities *'Boost:' focuses power to store up energy, doubling the power of his next attack. He can do so once again to triple the power of his next attack instead, but going any further will cause him to overload and take damage. *'Geomancy:' invokes the innate power of his surroundings and unleashes their energy as an attack, varying based on the battlefield. **'Black Hole:' creates a black hole in urban, industrial environments like Southwestern Saronia or deep dungeons like Eureka, crushing and destroying his foe before vanishing. **'Ice Storm:' In mountainous or highly-elevated areas, creates a storm of hail and rain that deals ice-elemental and water-elemental damage to all foes. **'Magma:' In areas full of lava and sources of immense heat, floods his surroundings with molten rock to deal fire-elemental damage to all foes. **'Shadowflare:' In dark, isolated areas, unleashes the power of shadow to deal heavy non-elemental damage to a single foe. **'Whirlpool:' invokes the power of the watery abyss while at sea, drowning and killing all foes instantly. *'Item Lore:' experience with items allows him to draw out the maximum value of restorative items, doubling their effectiveness. *'Jump:' leaps to incredible heights to evade enemy attacks before coming down on his foe with his acquired momentum. *'Provoke:' provokes his foe into targeting him, drawing them into a berserk rage while forcing them to lower their guard. *'Sing:' sings songs with various effects. **'Elegy:' Casts Shell on all allies, protecting them from magical attacks. **'Minne:' Casts Protect on all allies, protecting them from physical attacks. **'Minuet:' Casts Haste on all allies, speeding up time around them to increase their effective speed and counter time slow effects. **'Peaon:' Heals all allies by an amount proportional the amount of damage they're able to take, being more effective the more resilient they are. **'Requiem:' Deals damage to all foes based on how resilient they are, dealing more damage to those who are more resilient, but weakens as the targets sustain injury. *'Souleater: '''sacrifices his own life energy to dish out a darkness-infused wave of energy that strikes all foes. *'Steal:' pilfers his foes' equipment to use for himself. *'Study:' his foes' strengths and weaknesses with a glance and erasing any positive status effects the target may have. *'Throw:' can throw virtually anything around him as a lethal projectile with pinpoint accuracy. Black Magic *'Bio:' infects his target with virulent toxins and pathogens, poisoning them until they finally succumb. *'Blind:' blinds his foe to prevent them from aiming properly. *'Breakga:' instantly petrifies his foes. *'Drain:' drains his foe of life to heal his injuries. *'Erase:' dispels his foes' positive status effects, enchantments, and Statistics Amplification. *'Death:' instantly kills his foe. *'Firaga:' bombards his foe with a barrage of powerful fireballs to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Flare:' triggers a spontaneous fusion explosion to deal massive non-elemental damage. *'Meteor:' causes meteors to rain from the sky and obliterate his foes. *'Raze:' instantly kills all foes that are significantly weaker than himself. *'Sleep:' puts his foe to sleep to render them helpless. *'Quake:' triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. *'Shade:' completely paralyzes his foe to prevent them from moving. *'Thundaga: assails hsi foes with a flurry of lightning bolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'''Warp: warps his foe to another plane, never to return. White Magic *'Arise:' revives a fallen ally back to peak fighting strength or exorcises an undead foe. *'Confuse:' befuddles his foes and scrambles their motor functions, causing them to aimlessly attack everything around the, including themselves. *'Curaja:' rapidly heals his wounds and those of his allies. *'Esuna:' nullifies any status conditions he is afflicted with. *'Haste:' speed up time around himself to increase his effective speed and counter enemy time slows. *'Holy:' blasts his foes with a burst of holy energy that deals massive damage. *'Mini:' shrinks the target to a miniscule size, greatly diminishing their physical power and defense. If casted again on the same target, the effects will be reverted. It can also be casted on oneself to undo the effects of similar abilities. *'Protect:' erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of enemy physical attacks. *'Reflect:' erects a special forcefield that reflects any magical spell used against it back at the original user, regardless of their power. *'Silence:' mutes his foe to prevent them from casting verbal magic of any kind. *'Toad:' turns his foe into a common toad, rendering them virtually powerless. *'Tornado:' conjures a magical tornado that saps the life energy from his foes, leaving them on their last legs no matter how rested and uninjured they were prior to the attack. Summons *'Bahamut:' summons Bahamut to obliterate his foes with Mega Flare, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Ifrit:' summons Ifrit to incinerate his foes with Hellfire, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Leviathan:' summons Leviathan to drown his foes with Tidal Wave, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. *'Odin:' summons Odin to strike all foes with his famous Zantetsuken, killing them instantly. *'Ramuh:' summons Ramuh to smite his foes with Judgment Bolt, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Shiva:' summons Shiva to freeze his foes with Diamond Dust, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Titan:' summons Titan to devastate the land with Earthen Fury, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage. Key: Wind Crystal's Blessing | Three Crystal's Blessing | The Four Crystal's Blessing Note: Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 2